


Fraser’s Home (fan comic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser is home





	Fraser’s Home (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> The flower box is for Dief

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOXp9St7NGuVBfwS37sTTmqJ5AduGjF5SuivGER4zYRYwS0ztjX4g9hx77vn7AMeg?key=dEFPQVJ1bm1LYWNKT1Rack5qbTdmOWV0MHQ3VzVR&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOpTbEWeupg8w3mKfMiU7vEJ4dO_TUdSNAfrbFsGlxBBya0BTBMfcLihcuzVfB9aw?key=N3ltWml2WDlPZzFVeUtRZ0ZCSWd3dnU0aTNjS3ZB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
